Wyrmstooth (location)
Wyrmstooth is an island in the Sea of Ghosts, north of Solitude and south-east of Roscrea. A mining operation funded by the Empire and managed by the East Empire Company provides the Empire with raw ores, chiefly corundum and orichalcum. History The East Empire Company established its mining operation on Wyrmstooth around 3E 433, the year of the Oblivion crisis. Ebony ore is found in scant quantities across the island and as such it never triggered the same surge in population as was seen at the mining settlement of Raven Rock on Solstheim. The Empire's vested interest in Wyrmstooth however is waning and forts established to guard the docks and the mining settlement have fallen into disrepair and into the hands of bandits that are jeopardizing trade with the mainland. Mining operations are currently overseen by Lurius Liore who is also the man that requests help from the Dragonborn in dealing with a troublesome dragon. Red Mountain The year 4E 3 saw the cataclysm of Red Mountain. Despite its distance from Morrowind, tidal waves ravaged the eastern side of Wyrmstooth, wearing away at the glacier and disrupting the mining operations at Cragwater which has since been abandoned to the bandits. Following the eruption, emperor parasol mushrooms have begun to grow across the southern temperate side of the island, their spores assumed to have been carried to Wyrmstooth from Morrowind following the eruption. Nords Prior to the imperial presence, Nords used to call the island home. Though unlike the native Nordic population on Solstheim, the Nords on Wyrmstooth were either driven away, killed, or joined the marauders and pirates invading the island. Looting of the ancient Nordic burial mounds located across the island continues to this day however deadly traps found within have kept their lower delves relatively untouched over the centuries. Wyrmstooth Barrow, or Duaanjunaar as it was known by the ancient Nords, has become somewhat notorious among the circles of adventurers for being one of the largest dungeons of Tamriel. Some adventurers are drawn by such rumors to the island to test their mettle though many are never seen from or heard from again. It is not conclusively known whether Wyrmstooth Barrow is technically the largest dungeon of Tamriel though adventurers report it to be larger than Sundercliff in Cyrodiil. Dwemer Not much remains of the Dwemer on the surface of the island, however recent expansions of Frostvein mine by the East Empire Company have unearthed large sprawling ruins far below the island and a gigantic magma chamber the ancient Nords referred to as Dimfrost in their texts. In recent years the Thalmor have also been drawn to the island. Not much is known about the reason for their presence though some speculate it has something to do with an artifact hidden by the Dwemer. Geography Wyrmstooth is a volcanic island with a steaming volcanic crater crowned by frozen mountain spires at its center. The southern temperate side of the island is the most habitable, emperor parasol mushrooms carried from Morrowind grow amongst a sprawling pine forest. To the east are the glaciers, ravaged by the tidal waves that followed the eruption of Red Mountain early in the 4th era. To the north-west are the frozen marshes. Notable Ruins The most notable location on Wyrmstooth is Wyrmstooth Barrow, found on the eastern side of the island amongst the mountains that border the crater and the glaciers. Amongst the glaciers themselves is Bloodfrost Burrow, rumored to host a clan of vampires according to the Vigilants of Stendarr that established an outpost nearby. To the northwest in the frozen marshes are the ruins of Krakevisa, now home to a coven of warlocks. Vulom / Raydn Malon Wyrmstooth is also the final resting place of a wizard of ill-repute; Raydn Malon or Vulom as he named himself in later years. Following his successful transformation into lich-dom and subsequent defeat at the hands of the Psijic Order, his remains were divided and sealed within the tombs scattered across the island so as to prevent his possible resurrection. What ties he had with famed necromancer and King of Worms Mannimarco remains unclear, though it is suspected they once shared some sort of mutual affiliation. Category:Skyrim: Wyrmstooth Category:Skyrim: Wyrmstooth Locations